Crimson Butterflies
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: After visiting an old childhood memory, Grell begins to notice Riley's change in personality. What's even stange is that Grell saw his little brother following a crimson butterfly. While following his little brother, they discover a lost village in the fog. What the hell is going on? Based on "Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterflies"
1. Lake of Crimson Memories

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to my newest fanfic called "Crimson Butterfly". You should know that this fanfic is based off of the second Fatal Frame game that my cousin talked about while playing the first one ^^ So, yeah, this is my first horror fanfic. Don't expect me to scare the heck out of you because I can't do that (I'm a failure at it) 3 Now, I'll be using an OC in this fanfic and you should remember him from my "Red Twins of Evil" fanfic and my soon-to-be updated fanfic "That Butler, Same Blood". Now, enjoy this fanfic while I keep my sanity at bay ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Fatal Frame  
**Claimer: **_Crimson Butterflies _and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

***Re-edited 4/14/2013**

* * *

**Crimson Butterflies**

**Chapter I: Lake of Crimson Memories**

* * *

"You do know that I'm getting overtime for this, right?"

"Of course, silly~!"

"Then why did you bring me out here for!?"

"So we can spend some sibling bonding time~!"

Riley groaned in annoyance as he followed Grell through one of the many forests in London. He shifted his yellow-green eyes to the trees around them. Why are they in a forest? Grell got the idea of spending sibling bonding time by going on a picnic near the lake that they used to play by when they were younger. _'We haven't been to that place in how many years. I doubt Grell remembers how to get there.'_ Riley though to himself.

The birds chirped from above, Riley looked back at Grell who was humming a nameless tune while swing a picnic basket back-and-forth in his left hand. Riley folded his arms over his chest and scoffed; he couldn't believe that he had his older brother drag him out to the human world- and just for a damn picnic!

But now that Riley thought about it, Grell treasured their bond as siblings more than anything in the world. From what Riley can remember, Grell made a promise to him that he'll stay with him- no matter what situation they're in. Riley shook his head at the promise.

After a while of walking through the forest, the two made it to their desired destination.

Riley blinked dumbfoundedly, Grell actually remembered the path to the lake! Wow.

"And you thought that I couldn't remember the way~" Grell said with his everyday shark-toothed grin. Riley scoffed. The young redhead looked out to see a great lake that covered at least three miles (that's Riley's guess). The lake glittered as the sun shined down brightly onto its calm surface. A pair of arms wrapped around his mid-section "Brings back memories, huh?" Riley heard Grell ask as he placed his head on top of the young redhead's head.

"Sure does," Riley replied softly with a small smile.

Silence settled between Grell and Riley as they gazed out towards the lake of their childhood.

After a while, the silence was then broken by the grumbling sound of Riley's stomach.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd Person)

"I'm guessing that you're hungry, baby brother~?" Grell asked with a toothy grin.

"I suppose so," Riley muttered while rubbing his still grumbling stomach "And quit calling me 'baby brother'. I'm not a child anymore, Grell." The eldest Sutcliff can tell that his little brother was whining on the last part. Grell finds it adorable when Riley whines and pouts "Shall we get eating?"

The siblings started setting up the picnic with a red and white checkerboard blanket and a picnic- that's filled with sandwiches and drinks. Once the blanket was placed, Grell took out a bottle of champange and two wine glasses. Grell looked at Riley who was looking at him with a look that says 'Really? You actually did that?' The crimson shinigami couldn't help but to giggle at his expression.

"You actually expected me to bring tea~?" Grell grinned as he poured the champagne into the two glasses.

"Somewhat, yes," Riley scoffed as he sat down on the blanket and Grell did the same "In all honesty, even though you're my brother, you're a bad influence on me." He pointed out.

Grell made a dramatic gasp and placed a gloved hand over his chest, "Me? A bad influence?" The crimson shinigami faked a few sniffles, he then grinned. Grell wrapped an arm around Riley's waist and brought him closer to his side "Am I really~?"

Riley narrowed his yellow-green eyes before relaxing "No, not really." The young Sutcliff admitted "If there's anyone who can make an influence...it wouldn't be you, Grell." Grell smiled, he leaned his head against Riley's head and continued to gaze towards the lake in front of them.

They continued to enjoy the picnic and their sibling bonding time. So far, Grell is enjoying it. He can even say the samething about his little brother. Grell placed his hand on top of Riley's hand and gently squeezed it.

Grell let out a long breath and recalled their childhood memories...

* * *

[Flashback]

_"Come on, Riley~!"_ _A short red-head dashed through the trees, red hair blowing in the breeze. The red head wore simple black trousers, a red dress shirt, and black shoes. A pair of red framed glasses sat in front of his yellow-green eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see another red-head trailing behind him, and out of breath "Riley!"_

_Riley stopped and leaned against a tree, drawing heavy breaths. He wore the samething as the other red-head ahead of him "Can you slow down, Grell? I can hardly keep up!" The young red-head complained before moving forward towards his older sibling. Grell grinned, showing his shark-like teeth "Quit grinning!" He whined._

_Grell let out a girlish laugh, he went back and grabbed Riley's hand. The older red-head then led his younger sibling through the trees of the forest. Grell felt Riley tighten his grip around his hand, Grell grinned like an idiot and quickened their walk. The red-head then felt his young sibling yank his hand out of his grasp and walk next to him "Hey!" The two siblings laughed as they began to race each other through the forest._

_The two siblings quickened their pace against each other and Grell finally got ahead of Riley in their race "Better hurry before you're left behind~!". Grell skidded to a stop and whirled around, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. His usual grin fell into a frown to see no one behind him, "Riley...?" He called out to his younger brother "Riley!" Again, he called out but got no answer. Scared, Grell ran back the way he came and continued to shout Riley's name._

_"Grell! Help me!" Riley shouted from the distance._

_"Hold on! I'm coming!" Grell shouted back, he can feel tears swelling up in his eyes as he ran. The red-head almost tripped a few times but maintained his balance "Riley! Where are you!?"_

_"I'm down here!" Grell skidded to a stop as he reached a steep hill that led down to rocks on the lake's edge. Below, Grell saw Riley sitting on the muddy ground and clenching his right leg "Grell!"_

_Not hesitating, Grell descended down the steep hill and carefully made his way towards his little brother. As he got closer, Grell heard the small whimpers of pain from the small red-head. He wrapped his arms around Riley and held him close. Grell leaned his head against his sibling's head, he can clearly hear the up-coming hiccups. He let go of Riley to see his tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes._

_"G-Grell..." Riley choked out "I-i-it hurts...!" More tears fell from his yellow-green eyes "I w-want t-to go ho-home...p-please...?"_

_Grell nodded slowly before going back to hugging Riley, "I'm sorry...I promise I'll never do it again..." He whispered and Riley nodded. The two brothers remained in the same position for a while before heading back home._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Grell frowned, it's been years since they last visited the lake. It was their secret area where they go to get away from everything as children and spend time together. The crimson shinigami looked down at Riley's right leg and felt a tinge of regret. Even though shinigamis have the ability to heal at a fast rate, Riley's leg didn't heal properly. For small shinigami newborns and kids, it takes time for that ability to develop. But in Riley's case, since his leg didn't heal properly, that small accident made a permanent limp to his right leg.

A light snore brought Grell out of his throughts and memories, he looked at his left shoulder to see Riley sleeping with an empty wine glass in his black gloved hand. The crimson shinigami couldn't help but to grin at the sight, he grabbed the wine glass out of Riley's hand and placed it back inside the picnic basket. He moved the younger red-head into a more comfortable position.

Grell carefully moved Riley so that the red-head was leaning against his chest. Placing his head on top of Riley's, he wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him close.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's chapter one ^^ Hope you liked it 'cause I'm already liking it~ With the Grell and Riley sibling bonding thing. So yeah, until the next time on _Crimson Butterflies_~! See ya!  
Don't forget to review!


	2. An Uncommon Butterfly

**A/N: **Chapter two is coming your way! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor the Fatal Frame Series  
**Claimer: **I only own this story and the OCs

***Re-edited 4/14/2013**

* * *

**Crimson Butterflies**

**Chapter II: An Uncommon Butterfly**

* * *

A brutal chilling wind blew throughout London and snow fell from the dark clouds that covered the sky and blocked out the sun. Riley jumped through a summoned portal from the shinigami realm with a small black book in his left red guantlet hand. He glanced behind him to see a blonde shinigami hop through the portal and land next to him with a red lawnmower "Talk about bad weather." The blonde shinigami commented and Riley nodded in agreement.

The red-head opened the small black book in his red guantlet hands and read the profiles out loud:

Jeremy Price; 31 years-old. Time of death: 1:40 pm. Cause of death: Eaten by rabid wolves.

Anthony Jacobson; 25 years-old. Time of death: 1:50 pm. Cause of death: Eaten by rabid wolves.

Serah Goodman; 22 years-old. Time of death: 2:10 pm. Cause of death: Blood loss.

Angelica Valentine; 18 years-old. Time of death: 3:30 pm. Cause of death: Blood loss.

Riley clamped the 'To-Die' list shut and glanced back at his partner "Ready to go, Ronald?" He asked, stuffing the small black book back inside of his jacket. The red-head turned to the blonde who sighed wearily "The sooner we start, the better of not getting any paperwork."

Ronald scratched the back of his head, "I suppose you're right," He grabbed the cord of his death-scythe and revved up the engine "Lets get going then!" He shouted over his shoulder as he rode off towards the forest on his death-scythe.

"Tch," Riley clicked his tongue, he crouched down close the ground before dashing after Ronald.

Running across the rooftops, he managed to catch up to the lawnmower-riding shinigami. After a while, the two shinigamis made it to the forest and traveled to their desired destinations. Riley continued from above and hopped from tree branch to tree branch while traveled on the ground. Something red caught Riley's eye, looking to the right, he saw a small red butterfly in the distance. At that moment, voices to ring in his ears, the voices were faint but can still be called a whisper _"Help...us...lost village...in the fog..." _A lost village in the fog?

"Hey! Riley!" Riley snapped out of his trance and nearly crashed into a tree but he managed to manuveur his body and continue onwards. The red-head looked down at Ronald "Is everything alright up there!?"

"Everything's fine!" Riley shouted back. He looked back to his right but the small red butterfly was no longer in his sight. What the hell was that? And what were those voices talking about? No doubt those disembodied voices are talking about a village but...a village in London? That doesn't sound right- not the slightest. But whatever it was, Riley can think about it later on after their reaping assignment.

At that moment, several loud screams of pure pain sliced through the quiet air. The red-headed shinigami looked down to see Ronald skidding to a complete stop. Riley stopped and landed beside the blonde shinigami "The humans don't sound that far from where we are." The red-head nodded. Making their way towards he cries of the humans, they skidded to a stop to see two human bodies that were torn to shreds by wolves, nonetheless. Ronald whistled at the sight, "Those are the first victims, right?" He asked.

Riley nodded "Yep, ripped to shreds and their faces are unrecognizable." Taking out the 'To-Die' list from his jacket, he flipped to the exact pages of the profiles "These are the humans..." He informed.

Ronald sighed wearily, "Man, and I just cleaned my death-scythe." The blonde shinigami revved up the red lawnmower and began collecting the souls while Riley took care of the other body. Strands of filmstrips soared into the sky and streamed into their death-scythes "Two down, two to go. Right?" Riley nodded.

Just then, the same voices from before rang in the young Sutcliff's mind, _"The village...go...fulfill...ritual..."_ Riley placed a gloved hand on his head before letting out slow and steady breaths. A hand was then pplaced on his left shoulder, Riley looked over his shoulder to see Ronald with a worried look on his face. Riley nodded his head before regaining his composure but his eyes then caught a figure dressed in white in the distance.

"Riley?" The young Sutcliff snapped out of his trance and looked back at Ronald "Are you alright? You've been spacing out for a while."

The red-head sighed "I-I'm fine...must be the lack of sleep that I've been getting." He muttered. Riley pulled out of his pocketwatch and glanced at the time 2:05. They got five minutes until the next death and then the last one on the list "Lets get going."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine."

Quickly, the two shinigamis moved to their next destination of the third victim that was attacked. Riley and Ronald looked at each other as a feminine scream sliced through the air, the two quickened their pace until they came across the third victim who was laying still on the ground with a on her left side and her other hand reaching out.

"Riley, go get the last soul. I'll take care of this one." said Ronald and Riley nodded before jumping back onto the tree branches and went after the last human.

_"The village...the ritual..."_ The redhead gritted his shark-like teeth in annoyance, its those damn voices again! _"One dies...one...protects..."_ Riley shook his head to rid of the voices but it kept on nagging him about this nonexistent village in the fog! Unknowingly, Riley almost ran into several trees while dealing with the disembodied voices in his head. Riley opened his yellow-green eyes and saw a boy in a white formal kimono suddenly appear in front of him. He immediately avoided collision, Riley almost crashed into the ground below but manuevered his body and skidded to a stop.

"What the-?" Rilet looked up but the boy in the white kimono was no longer standing on the tree branch nor was he anywhere nearby. Riley stood up followed by straightening out his clothes. The redhead clicked his tongue _'Better if I travel on foot instead...'_ With that, he continued in the same direction _'A crimson butterfly, disembodied voices, and a boy in a white kimono...what the hell is happening to me?'_ Riley mentally asked himself.

After a while of running, he finally came across the fourth human on the 'To-Die' list. From the distance, Riley watched as the girl collapsed onto the ground, her body shaking. The young shinigami can hear her ragged breathing from why he stood. Riley took out his pokcetwatch and glanced at the time, 3:25. Five minutes left until her death and until he get back to dispatch to relax.

The chilling wind blew thus ruffling the leaves of the trees above. Looking back at the girl, she laid still on the grass that is now covered in dark red underneath her. Taking a deep breath (and hoping nothing pops up), Riley calmly walked toward the limp body. He knelt down and turned the girl onto her back before slicing her chest. Filmstrips erupted from her chest and flowed into the fingertips of Riley's guantlet hands.

"About time..." Riley muttered to himself. He retrieved the 'To-Die' list from within his jacket flipped through the pages and stamped the profile 'complete'. The redhead clamped the book shut, as he stood back up, his eye caught a crimson red butterfly off in the distance ahead of him. Looking around him, Riley decided to follow the crimson butterfly and see what it wants. The crimson butterfly danced in its spot before flying away as Riley came closer.

Riley couldn't explain what he's feeling- the crimson butterfly suddenly became...interesting to him. He doesn't know why, but it just does. The butterfly spun in a circle before fluttering away.

A pair of arms suddenly themselves around Riley's waist "Riley..." The young redhead snapped out of his 'trance' and his body somewhat slumped. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that it was his older brother who wrapped his arms around his waist.

"...Grell..." Riley muttered "When did you get here?"

"Ronald told me that you didn't come back after collecting the soul on the list." Grell replied, placing his head on his little brother's right shoulder "I came out here and found you wandering about the forest- like you were following something interesting." Riley's older brother cracked a grin as if he found it funny.

"Hmph," Riley huffed.

Grell giggled, "Come on, lets head back to dispatch."

Riley felt Grell unwrap his arms around his waist and grabbed his hand. The two brothers began to head back towards the city. Looking back, Riley caught a glance of the same boy in a white kimono chasing after the same crimson butterfly that he chased earlier. The two then disappeared behind the trees of the forest.

_"Come to the village...hidden amongst the fog..."_

* * *

**A/N: **So, that ends chapter 2 and I'm looking forward to the chapters of the game (despite the fact that I'm watching a horror game over and over again- which means that I might get occasional nightmares while sleeping) Ahem, anyways, this chapter took me a while to write up and its was stressing when my imagination bug doesn't help at all _ Until the next time on _Crimson Butterflies_~! See ya!  
Don't forget to review!


	3. Nightmarish Hell

**A/N: **Welcome back to another chapter of _Crimson Butterflies_! Remember, I can't promise that I can create scray scenes but I'll try my best! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Fatal Frame and Kuroshitsuji belong to their rightful owners  
**Claimer: **_Crimson Butterflies_ and Riley Sutcliff belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

***Re-edited 4/14/2013**

* * *

**Crimson Butterflies**

**Chapter III: Nightmarish Hell**

* * *

Riley let out a heavy sigh as he fell backwards onto the king sized bed of red sheets and pillows "Hard day~?" The young redhead heard Grell ask, "Considering that you started wandering about the forest in the human world?" Riley clicked his tongue and sat up. He looked through the window of their dorm to see the full moon in dark blue sky of the shinigami realm. Riley glanced over his shoulder to see Grell buttoning up his red nightshirt as he walked out of the bathroom. For Riley's choice of sleepwear, it was a simple pair of red pajama pants and a red dress shirt.

Since Riley transfered to the London Division, the building didn't hold that many dorms for each shinigami and so, Grell decided to have the young redhead stay with him. There were several reasons why:

1) Grell is possessive

2) Grell is overprotective

3) Grell loves him...a bit too much...

The bed shifted a bit, the young Sutcliff was suddenly pulled backwards by a pair of arms. Riley's back then rested against his older brother's chest, he heard Grell's girlish giggle "What is it now, Grell?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"What? I can't hug my little baby brother~?" Grell purred and Riley sighed before leaning into the other shinigami "What happened out there in the forest?" The elder shinigami asked. Riley could tell that Grell is quite curious but he's more curious than him. All he knew was that once he casted a glance at that crimson butterfly, he started hearing voices in his head and saw a mysterious girl in white. Riley didn't know what to say nor explain, he just shook his head.

"I don't know what happened really..." Riley's voice trailed off. The next thing he knew was being brought closer to his older brother's body. Grell's grip around his mid-section tightened a bit and the elder shinigami rested his chin on top of Riley's head.

Slowly, Riley's eyes began to close as Grell began to sing a lullaby...

* * *

[Dream]

_An ice cold wind blew, his body shivered as the cold touched his face. Slowly opening his eyes, Riley took in his dark surroundings...wait...dark and cold? The redhead shot up from his laying position on the ground, he looked around to find himself in an unfamiliar forest that didn't seem to be part of London. Riley stood up and examined himself, he wasn't wearing his sleeping attire but instead- his uniform with a black cloak tied around his neck._

_'Where am I...?' Riley thought to himself, still looking around. Can this be a dream? It can be but yet...it's not. The setting of the forest is too much to be real. Not wanting to stick around for anything, Riley began to follow a narrow trail between trees and bushes._

_Riley's cape ruffled as the cold wind blew. His yellow-green eyes almost glowed in the dark as he glanced in every direction. The young shinigami then came to a stop when he saw the crimson butterfly a few feet away. Ever since that first encounter during the reap, that crimson butterfly beckoned Riley to follow it- like it wants to play a game of tag. The crimson butterfly spun in a circle before fluttering away. Clicking his tongue, Riley followed the butterfly through the forest and towards a trail of stairs that led uphill._

_The sound of chanting and bell chimes reached his ears. Turning around, Riley stumbled backwards as a group of men in traditional garbs with staffs walked up the stairs. Riley held his breath as the chanting group walked right through him "What the...?" The shinigami watched as they continued uphill then fade away into the darkness, even the bell chimes faded away._

_Riley looked behind him then back forward, the wind blew and he continued up the wooden stairs. As he neared the top of the stairs, a fog began to settle in the forest. Stepping off the last step, Riley looked around to see a small clearing with a shrine-like structure in the center with pieces of rectangular paper on all four sides. Walking towards the edge of the clearing, Riley looked down downhill to see a village in the fog "The village hidden amongst the fog..." The redhead looked to his right to see a path leading down to the village._

_Thoughts began to swarm around Riley's mind, should he go down to the village? Or should he head back the way he came? Well, in his opinion, option number two is nothing and no use in this situation "I guess the only thing I can do is wair for myself to wake up- but in the mean time..." The young shinigami headed towards the downhill path..._

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd Person)

The night was quiet as Grell held his little brother in his arms, listening to his calm breathing as he slept. Letting out a soft breath, Grell gently placed Riley underneath the covers of the bed. The young shinigami's eyebrows knitted together as his lips formed into a frown followed by laying on his left side. Before Grell can get himself comfortable, Riley began whimpering and he gritted his shark-like teeth. Grell gently stroked Riley's cheek and he began to settle down.

* * *

[Riley's Dream]

_Riley looked around the village as he strolled through, the village is empty as far as he knew. Coming to a stop, Riley examined the buildings and homes that are oddly styled, 'These buildings...they must be japanese...' Riley thought to himself. At that moment, a low moan sounded and a chill ran up the young shinigami's spine. Riley balled his red guantlet hands into fists as the air around him suddenly became colder. Scratch what he thought about the village being empty._

_Whirling around, Riley came to face nothing. He relaxed a bit but kept up his guard, the moan sounded again "Who the bloody hell-" Riley turned around again and came face-to-face to a pale skinned human with a rake in his hands "..." The pale skinned human stumbled forward._

_"The ritual..." The pale skinned human moaned "...You have...forgotten...the ritual..."_

_Riley raised a curious eyebrow at the chosen words "The ritual?"_

_"You have doomed us all...!" The pale skinned human brought the rake over his head nad swung it down but Riley jumped back before getting hit "Doomed us all...!" The man moaned again and swung the rake again, Riley merely moved away. In a blink of an eye, the pale man was gone. The redhead took a step backwards and readied his clawed hands._

_Hot pain suddenly shot up Riley's back and he fell to his knees "...!" He gasped at the pain- it felt like someone ran their claws down his back. Riley growled, he jumped back onto his feet and swiped his clawed hands as he whirled around. His eyes widen to see it was the pale skinned man and there was no scratch mark on him "What the hell?" How can this guy can have no scratches!? The man moaned loudly before swinging his rake._

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd Person)

"Riley?" The young redhead gritted his teeth as he arched his back, Riley began breathing heavily. Grell watched as his little brother squirmed like he was in pain "Riley..!" The small redhead opened his mouth but no noise came out, Grell began to panic "Riley! Wake up!"

* * *

[Riley's Dream]

_Riley hissed in pain as he stumbled backwards, the pale skinned man was able to scratch his chest but nothing to his clothes "What do you want...!?" He panted, damn human!_

_"The ritual...you did not...complete...the ritual...!" The man groaned, bringing the rake down..._

[End of Dream]

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd Person)

Grell slightly jumped when Riley's yellow-green snapped open with a tear running down the corner of his eyes "Riley...?" His little brother started breathing heavily and he skin has gotten slightly paler. Grell placed a hand on the side of Riley's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb and instantly, Riley gritted his teeth and held his breath.

"G-Grell...my back..." Riley's voice was just above a whisper. Grell immediately removed himself from his little brother's waist and carefully helped him to sit up. The crimson shinigami watched as Riley unbuttoned his dress shirt and shrug it off. He watched as Riley face his back towards him, Grell's eyes widen at the multiple red scratch marks on his back. He gently traced his fingers along each scratch mark that ran horizontal, vertical, and diagonal.

What the hell is going on with his little brother?

* * *

**A/N: **There's chapter three and it's a non-horror one at that *insert mad face* Remember, horror is not my genre (don't troll) -3- Anyways, chapter four is coming up soon (hope so...) Yeah...until the next time on _Crimson Butterflies_~!  
Don't forget to review!


End file.
